Sister for All of My Life
by Louisa17693
Summary: The Champion of Kirkwall made her escape to somewhere unknown with her companions. An unexpected small matter came up upon her and her sister. [WARNING : F.Hawke/Bethany.H]


**Sister for All of My Life**

The Champion of Kirkwall made her escape to somewhere unknown with her companions. An unexpected small matter came up upon her and her sister. [WARNING : contain incest and A LOT of mature content, /Bethany.H]

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**If you haven't finish Dragon Age II games, I suggest you to not read. It contain spoilers of the game because this happen after the ending.**_

Character route:

1. Hawke [Female / two handed/ Warrior] — siding with the mage, sarcastic/humorous Hawke.

2. Bethany [Circle Mage Route]

3. Hero of Ferelden was a mage.

-Anders is alive so Prince Sebastian Vael is not with them.

**A/N : This was made out of nowhere since I get a little too obsessed with Bethany. I'm not going to mention the looks of Hawke other than her muscular body because I know that people love to make their own Hawke — and Bethany in their head. (Just if you don't know, Bethany's appearance affected on how you make your Hawke- but she still have big boobs anyhow) - then if you would like to see my version of Hawke and Bethany, go to:**

_ art/Bethany-Hawke-and-her-sister-Dragon-Age-II-409 194047_

**Then, I'm not very fluent to English, currently learning how to write... so a review would be very-very welcomed.**

* * *

[Gasp]

.

.

.

"Wake up, sister! Wake up!"

A raspy cry woke me up along with a gentle shoves on my shoulder. I almost swear that last night was a terrible night, getting on a rampaging waves and it shaken me all night like Aveline been helping me to choke out jammed meat in my throat. I never liked to travel with a ship, it made me sick and feeling uncomfortable, so I asked Bethany to put me to sleep with her magic last night.

"Oh! Thanks Maker You're awake!" a blurring face is all I can see on my sight as I open my eyes slowly.

"Did you put your magic too much?"

"Yes— it was... a dosage for five peoples... and... you're sleeping for two days... are you hungry?"

My sight started to earn its focus, there I see a beautiful sight. A face that I knew well, a face that I've been loving for long— but she is my sister! Every time I see her, I always have an urge to touch her, to feel her, and to kiss her. Yet the Maker have given me one warning sign which always floats above her _'only for display— do not touch' _then under it, a name that I love most and I hate _'Bethany Hawke' ._

Why do she have to be Bethany Hawke and not Bethany Someone? Not that I wanted her to just simply change her last name. All I want is her to be born in someone else family so I could bed her without hesitation.

"I brought you some food, it's a... plate of _dry_ stale biscuits... we have nothing else in the ship..." she offered me a plate of stale biscuits, it's plenty for us both but I don't know how much I could eat when I'm hungry.

"How about fishes? I bet they have plenty around the ship..."

"There will be no catch today... "

"Who's fishing today?"

_"Aveline..."_

"I'm not surprised... who maintain the kitchen?"

_"Anders..."_

"Great... medicine for dinner..."

We have been taking turn for ship maintenance, Isabela forgot to pick more than half of her crews before we hurried ourselves to leave Kirkwall. I could be blaming on those Templars for hurrying us off, but what kind of Captain forgot about her crews?

Speaking of food, from the short story that Bethany told me, I believe some people around the ship will be hungry just like me. Except they doesn't like eating like — Merrill. That skinny elf will turn into bones soon if she didn't try to be at least eat something greasy.

"Have Merrill gets her food too?"

"Why are you worrying her? You are the one who haven't woke up for two days!"

"I know, but I still have some fats in me, she is like a living bone..."

"You'll be like her if you don't eat!" she frowned, her offering hands drew closer.

"I'll eat, don't worry..." I took a few pieces and crunched it one by one. Bethany watched me contentedly, her eyes sparkling, her cheek blushing. I know it was just a happy Bethany, but it never fail to melt me down. I swear if she put that face on me, I'll agree with her whatever her reason is— except she offered herself for a primitive sacrifice, then I'm sure I'll be shagging her on the spot instead.

"Who's on the cleaning?" I asked,

"Me... but I've done it... just waiting for the next dinner and I'll be busy like a bee again..."

"What about Fenris?"

"He is on charge with guarding the captain room..."

"Oh—_ Guarding_..." I emphasized on the word. Everyone know he is not only _guarding_ if its related to Isabela, she is been taking shine on him more than anyone else. But maybe, Bethany didn't know, she lives in the circle for too long, not much inner gossips reach her ear.

"Is he and her have been on bed?"

"I don't know, it just feel like they've been taking shine on each other..."

"I see..."

"Not much gossip reach you, huh?"

"I only know popular gossips, like... about you have Arishok head as a trophy at home..."

"I have no such thing... who the hell said that..."

"It was from a Templar, Ruvena. She often gossips with her friends_—very loudly_... the gossip came from the Hanged Man first... since it's your favorite place to hang out, I thought it was true..."

"Bethany, I'm thanked that _you_ notice I have a weird fetish— it means that _you_ really-really care about me, but... I wouldn't want an Arishok head mounted on my wall... too creepy."

She giggled, very- very sweetly. For once, I thought my hand will be out of control and grasp her then made her giggles all night long. But that would be one creepiest thing to do as a sister— I have to be a good sister although I'm obviously not one of the kind.

.

.

.

"Are you still collecting little bastard?" She asked between her sweet laughter.

"What? I never collect_ little bastard_... what kind of _bastard_ is this anyway..."

"I heard you've been spreading Hawke bloodlines around Kirkwall.."

"That could be asked in way-way-way easier sentence." I smirked at her,

_"Sister, are you still whoring around?"_ I used a high pitch and innocent child tone. Bethany burst into laugh as she heard so.

"I could be asking it that way, but no, I'm trying to keep my respect..."

"Sure.. but before you ask about another gossip, please, don't believe everything you hear from those people. Champion of Kirkwall is just a fine title, they only gave me shiny medals, they have no right to claim me doing anything which involve my weird fetish and enemy corpse."

"Oh, so you didn't chew your enemy's hand too..."

"Bethany..." I said plainly, she giggled to my disapproval.

"I'm joking, sister... I know those gossips are a made up gossip. I'm just trying to make sure you're really_ alive._.."

She once again released her sweet laughter. It's so hard to resist my desire to not bed her. Perhaps, we could use a little story to see her reaction toward this case.

"So, you want to hear about my real weird fetish?"

"Oh-oh, finally... yes... tell me..."

"Well, I'm in love with this mage... she is— beautiful, smart, faithful and lovely. She is my first love... and I still love her fully... with all of my heart..."

"Where did you meet her?" her eyes full of enthusiast.

"Hmm... It's hard to remember, but I met her first in Lothering..." since she was born from mother's womb along with that little monkey-boy.

"A childhood friend?" she wondered.

"A best friend..." and a sister.

"Oh, she must be very meaningful to you... Is she dead?" hell no, don't. Why is that your first question anyway. It sounded like you wished her to, but please don't wish that.

"She was lost for a few years, but I found her back..."

"You must be really happy... where did you found her again?"

"Lowtown..."

"Oh— uh... she is an _apostate_?"

"Not exactly, she was a Senior Enchanter... I don't know what she is now... maybe should be just call her an apostate because she is outside that blighted prison..."

"I might know her then, can you describe her details?" she asked. _Well, of course you know her, it's you!_

"Hmm... well.. she have eyes... she have nose... she have mouth...she have boobs... she is a woman... she have hair... and... hmm... she smells good too..."

"I'm afraid, she might've lost one or more of that details right now... a lot of mages in Kirkwall slain by those bloody Templar..." Bethany said bitterly on the 'Templar' part.

"Probably, the good smell... you know, because no Templar can kill her...she is a _powerful mage!"_

She giggled,

"Wouldn't it be creepy if she lost the 'woman' part? Oh Maker! You got hooked by a transgender!"

"I've never shagged her before, but I've seen her naked often... I didn't see sign of hidden man stick or made up breast... she is purely a woman... I swear it."

"So what kind of business you have until you're able to see her naked?"

"We took bath together..." Yes _we did, Bethany_. I remember how those skin getting all wet.

"It made me wonder, why you haven't shagged her if you already took bath together with her.."

"Well, it because of her parents. What would they say if their daughter lost her virginity in early age. She isn't even old enough to know how to kiss..."

"Then how could they let you take bath together..."

"Hmm... It was a _child-fun_. No one will mind with that..."

"True... but..anyway, did she know that you love her?"

"I don't really know what she thinks about me... or what kind of love she have to me... all I know is..._ I'll be protecting her with all of my life._.."

"You don't mind if you don't get a reply? I mean.. even if she doesn't love you sincerely like you do?"

"Well, I'll give all for her... but you couldn't ask for love... you only accept it or deny it..."

"I hope she didn't deny you..."

"I hope so..."

.

.

.

"You know, sister... this_ mage_ you're talking about... she sounds too..._good_ to be real. You didn't made it up, right?"

"Oh of course not. She is real... she still have something that some would find it, disturbing..."

"What part of her?"

"Her voice... it's a little throaty and manly..., then she is also such a pain in the ass when she gets all upset... but I don't mind with all of those... it made her..._ a perfect human being.._."

"I want to hear more about her, can you tell me about your experience with her?"

"All I can say is that we always fought together until she gave herself to the Circle. She doesn't want to be a burden for me and her family... although I offered her a defense, she refuse to let me break those Templar neck... such a kind and fine woman she is..."

"Now I'm really curious.. I never see that kind of woman in the Circle... who is her name?"

"Hmm.. you really-really want to know? Although you know _what started our topic._..?"

"About the weird fetish? Hmm... well... I think I'll survive any fact that may came up, it's your love life anyway... I can't be all involved to it..."

"Really? What if you're involved? I mean... by accident?"

"Then the Maker preserve us... your weird fetish can't be as bad as an Insane man have..."

"One more...Promise me that you'll never avoid me..."

"I promise..."

"Very well then..." She stared at me with enthusiast, her smile and her blush waited me impatiently.

"Her name is..." She held her breath.

.

.

.

.

_"Bethany Hawke..._" I said, clearly. She froze up all so sudden— then she laughed.

"Nice prank, sister..." she said.

But I'm serious! How could she think that way? That's not cool!

"Now, will you eat more of your biscuits? Maybe we could make another jokes again later... we also have a thing to discuss... about the incoming war..." she said— uneasily. There's something strange about the way she talked this time— like she held something in her throat.

"I'm not Joking, Bethany.." I said, pathetically as I tried to reach her hand— she evaded me.

"I'll go prepare your warm milk now. Eat some more, ok?" She left in hurry. I knew it was a bad idea, although she might be not keep her distance, she might act ostensibly to me. I wouldn't want that— no! It will torment her.

Maker, what I've done! All the relationship we've build for many years...! Don't let it be gone by my foolish act! Not like this! No! I should've just be quiet!

* * *

"Carver! Wait! Don't go! Father and sister will be very angry!" I screamed to my twin brother.

"If you don't shut up, Bethany, they will know!" he shouted back as he dragging his feet in our sister's heavy armor. He wanted to be a soldier, just like our sister. Our sister serve King Cailan, we never met him before, but least we know that he is a man that loved by many. I didn't know much about what exactly a soldier do, but looking at how Carver yearning for it, it must be something related with a man's pride.

I chased him to the forest, he is planning to go for himself to meet with King Cailan, but he barely can walk properly with those Heavy armor—and the giant sword too. I bet, he will complain about the aching muscles tomorrow, if he didn't get recruited on the spot anyway.

"Stop following me!" he said, frowning at me while trying to threaten me with his sword. His hands shaking and it doesn't looks like he could swing it properly. Might just fall on his feet if I may say.

"You think you can swing that to the wolves in the forest?" I mocked— supposed to make him think twice, but he still chose to be an idiot anyway.

"I can and I'll prove it to you— and to father! I can be a better soldier than her!" the sword tip fell into the floor, he might've tried to swing it to me but he can't.

"You just need to wait a few more years, Carver... father will let you be a soldier. Trust me..."

"I'll show him now!" He said as he turned his stubborn head to the other side and keep dragging his feet.

"How about we just go back and get your own armor? Sister will be angry too if you takes her armor like that..."

"I don't care about her, she is just a bitch!"

"She is still stronger than you, Carver... I mean, look at you, she wear those heavy armor and still be able to run in ease while you barely can walk with it..."

"I'll get there soon! I just need to be used to these!"

And he kept moving on. I could be just returning home and tell father and mother about this, but who will watch his back If I went there? What if he get lost in the woods? It's not like I know the way too but least I'm good with reading street sign while he is not.

"Carver, think again... what if you're attacked by wild animals? They won't spare you!" I spoke slowly as I spotted a movement in the bushes behind us— it's pretty far.

"I will not die today!" he shouted at me— and his shout echoed in the forest.

A growling sound came from the closer bushes. Great. Good Job, Carver, your shout called it. Now we both screwed, except I might just use my magic on this one to save our ass. Just hope there is no Templar watching this moment, else it will just be my life that screwed here.

"Wolf..." he said.

"I knew that, fool... I've noticed it before you."

"Mock me all you like, you will see my true power and be amazed!" He steadied his sword— still with shaky hands and now his feet trembling.

"Sure? Don't make me unleash it. You know what I mean..." I stand there behind him, rolling my eyes and crossed my arms. I'm too tired of his nonsense— there's nothing in him that will surprise me, except his next move.

"Ha!"

He jumped to a random bush, probably because he spotted the moves that happened ten seconds ago. It's only a manly voice that he show in there, no sign of him hitting anything but the bushes.

"_Very_ amazing..." I said sarcastically.

"The wolf is still around us, watch yourself!" he said in panic.

"Urgh... Carver..." I took out my knife. I learned a few things about melee combat from father. Said this will be my way to defense myself as magic is only used when I really need to use it.

Carver jumped to the other bushes, again, there's nothing inside it. Then as another bush moving, he just quickly try to jump on it again. I started to think that he is just wasting his Energy.

A loud roar made my heart jumped, especially when I saw a big wolf appeared and it start to attack Carver, helplessly parrying its teeth with the sword.

"Bethany, help me!" Carver shouted. I ran to it and stabbed my knife to its neck— but it seems that my knife is too short to reach it nerves, it only provoked him and make the knife stuck on his neck. Perfect. The Maker has decided our fate, thank you for all your support and protection, Carver.

I stepped back quickly as I realize it will be after me, maybe if I did a few running, I could be at least die a hero—or actually, maybe this is my time to use my magic. But yet before I unleashed any, a powerful woman charged into the wolf who was about to maul me. She pin it to the ground, then pulling out my knife from its neck, stabbing it right on top of its head. A new lesson for me as I watch— aim for the head next time, it's a fatal blow.

But whoever this woman is, she is our hero. I'd be falling for her if she is fit for my taste. Firstly I check out for her eyes, heroic, indeed, then to her muscles— _sexy_, but yet, I realized one thing that end my love story in instant: _She is our sister._

"Sister!" We called. She stood there with the wolf blood splatter all over her face and shoulder.

"What do father say about going out to the woods without me...?" She spoke bitterly.

"Did he say it will be fun like searching potatoes in the farm?" She continued as she glared to Carver.

.

.

"It was her fault!" Carver framed me.

"Said the thief... what's your excuse, Bethany?" She looked at me— coldly.

"I can't leave him alone. He wanted to go to King Cailan... I'm afraid he gets lost on his way..."

"You're excused..." she smiled— it was somehow gets very warm all so sudden.

"And you, Carver... I'll help you getting out from your trouble with father, but if you stole my armor and put Bethany in danger again, I'll never forgive you—_ never_!" she threatened him.

A feeling to be protected, to be loved, and to be cared by her, it's probably the best feeling in the world— I love her, I respect her, and I swear, I'll never betray her, even if I have to fall with her.

* * *

"Here you go, sister.." Bethany returned with a glass of warm milk. I don't know where she gets it but I heard someone from Kirkwall brought a few livestock on this ship. They paid very well to Isabela, but it also add more cost to the ship maintenance. I never seen them though, I wonder where they keep the livestock...

"Thank you..."

She sat next to me, I know her face still blushing, but I do not know what actually in her thought right now— not with her Strange smile. Maybe she feels awkward? Maybe she feels uncomfortable? Or Maybe she is actually angry and trying to pretend she is not?

.

.

.

"You know Bethany, forget I say anything last time... we can stay as who we are..."

"Mm-hm.." She nodded,

"So, how are you right now? Feeling good to be out from the Circle?" I started a topic.

"I feel good... not to mention about the amount of death" she replied shortly.

"I'm sorry about your friends...I can't save anyone else..."

"It's alright, sister, I have you... Aveline, Anders, Isabela, Varric, Merril, and Fenris although he is a bit cocky... but he still can't be as annoying as you..." she chuckled cutely, once again triggering my dumb desire to launch my flirt on her, but no— not again. Someone can't be very forgiving, once is enough for that damn mistake. I'm not going to do it for the second time.

"You never told me about your life there, maybe a few nostalgia will be fine for you?" I asked.

"Of course, since you're the one who ask for it..." She smiled at me warmly.

"So, I'll start from my first day..." she started her story,

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Your sister surely a very strong woman..." Ser Cullen said as he gently guide me to my room. I healed his bruising eyes that you gave him before we left from home.

"Of course, how else did she gets all of us here..." I replied.

"I believe you'll be just as strong as her... and for now, I'll leave you here. Your Harrowing will be started when you're ready..." He said when we arrived at the door which lead us to a long hallway. The Dim light also makes me feel uncomfortable, but least I know it's a female mages dorm. They don't make male and female mages in the same place so it reduce the chance of getting local criminal that involve breeding.

"Welcome, are you Bethany Hawke?" asked a female Templar in the doorway.

"Yes, it's me..." I replied politely.

"I've heard about your sister. She will be around for a while, yes?" she asked as she gestured to offer me to be guided by her to my room. I accepted it with a nod and we walk there - _casually_.

.

.

.

"Did her name infamous here?" my curiosity asked.

"Oh—no, not at all. It just that many people talks good about her. She have a... _good charm_..."

"That _she_ is..."

"Just, make sure she didn't think bad about us. Not all of us are retard and love to torment mages. Some just wanted to be here to protect their family from their own power— and some just wanted to protect mages from those retard. Like me..."

"I'm glad you do, thanks for the support..."

"No-no, thank you. I owe your sister a gratitude, she saved my brother from those bandits.."

"Oh?" I swear I don't even remember her names, not even her brother's name.

"He was hiding in Lowtown until your sister and her companions— you probably there too, show up and killing those bandits that were chasing him. He relieved that you did so, now he is on training as a Templar when he heard that you're willing to came here..."

"I see, I never knew we did more than just killing bandits..."

"Trust me— your sister name is echoing around town. From the dark town until the grand Hightown, everyone know she have done a lot of things that is Impossible to be done. She is very talented..."

"Yes, she is..." and with that, I know I have an ace card without having to pull it out from the deck. Your name is on my pocket as my protection.

.

.

.

"Messere Hawke!" another Templar came in.

"Yes?" I turn to her.

"Ser Alrik request you to go to the Harrowing now..."

"Now? But she just got here... No training and No guiding from First Enchanter?" the other templar looks surprised.

"Ser Alrik said she was the daughter of Malcolm Hawke, an escaped junior enchanter... it would be best if we test her now before she escaped or being saved by her '_soon to be a hero'_ sister."

"Did first Enchanter know about this?"

"He said he already have the agreement. But I doubt he did!"

"I'm game..." I said surely.

"What? Harrowing isn't an easy task, you could be either made tranquil or dead."

"He is afraid of me, so I'll show him... besides, I'll eventually get there too, right? Might be better if we make it quick..." I said.

"Your courage is appreciated, Messere Hawke... Ser Alrik won't like it if you pass though. But I'll protect you from him. I'll also tell Ser Cullen about this, he might be wanted to help you— he is taking shine on your..._ sister_..."

"Thank you..."

* * *

"Wait! So that day, you also get through your Harrowing too?!" I cut in. She nodded calmly.

"I passed quickly, said I almost beat the top record from The Circle in Ferelden, it was the Hero of Ferelden record... It's not even an hour."

"I'm proud of you Bethany..."

"Me too, sister, your name protects me even when you're not there. When I was in the circle, I just keep wishing you make your name even better so that I get the same amount of respect with you in the Circle... but anyway, I got promoted to Senior Enchanter after a few months. Said I was the youngest Senior Enchanter there too... They even gave me an extra treatment— my own room, my own sheet, my own bed, and my own bathroom. Full privacy... said that they are really sorry about what Ser Alrik did."

"Or maybe they just afraid of me appearing on their back and start chewing them..."

She laughed sweetly. Oh, Bethany. Why are you so— irresistible. I mean... don't. Don't do anything stupid or it will absolutely end here.

"Seriously though, Ser Alrik was speechless. He didn't dare to touch me and my life again after that..."

"You serve him right, Bethany! He totally need that bitch slap on his face."

"I didn't get to bitch slap him, but yes I think I did. It was between happy and sad when I heard you killed him to save my junior, Ella... You did the right thing."

"Why there is still sadness in that?" I asked.

"Because there will be no one to be blamed if anything goes wrong. People have been making jokes about him and his follower... they've been insisting about their tranquil rite... but not many agreed with him. Even Meredith herself..."

"Oh, yes, I knew that. We found his rejection letter on his— dead body... I gave it to Anders."

She smiled at me again.

.

.

.

"So, what else you have?" I asked. She looked away,

"I could've tell you about what I face in that time. But no one is allowed to hear it... it must be kept as a secret... too bad... it was an exciting adventure for me..."

"I know! But anyway! I feel better after eating and drinking. Is there any job for me around?" I asked before I started to think about how to seduce this sweet woman next to me. Even when she only just staring at me, it makes me feel like hugging her and do all the other perverted things.

"Hmmm... maybe we should ask Isabela for that..." she replied as she stood up and offered me her hand to help me getting up from my bed.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Where...am I?" I woke up in a strange place. It was gloomy and dark yet the atmosphere is like a dream. There are a few lyrium attached around the walls and they also have a lot of other dwarves following them.

"Oh-Hey! Bethany!" A familiar voice called me. It was Varric and Bartrand.

"Your sister is not capable of our request. Maybe— you, as a mage can help us?"

"She is dead?"

"Probably, the Deep Road is not for her. But as I said before, if we succeed, you will be extremely rich... You'll get your favorite Orlesian silk too..."

"Oh? Then what use of those If I can't have my sister... I need to boast to her about it... Besides, I know you're a demon. _I'm not playing your game.._."

* * *

"There you're Hawke..." Aveline called me. I see her wearing her old clothing— the same clothing with when we met for the first time.

"Aveline, how is the fish today?" I asked,

"Hmm, they seems to be friendly..."

"But none bite your bait?"

"A few did bite Donnic's bait. But they are pretty small... so we release them..."

"Ah—" no wonder we didn't get to eat any when you're fishing. You could've used those small fish and bait for a bigger fish... sigh... Aveline...

"How are you feeling? Everyone worried because you didn't open your eyes for two days..." Aveline asked me, I swear her face is rather be cheerful today. Donnic must've treated her properly— did they bang already? I mean— did they do that here? I have a weird urge to see and hear it— her body must be all muscular and her moan must be scary like her glare, then lastly Donnic's face must be priceless.

"Not so better than knowing that I will never eat any fishes..."

"Well, we could use a bigger bait... You maybe?" she smirked,

"Very Funny Aveline, but yes, I'll join you in this..."

"Good! Want to join too Bethany? You're done with your cleaning, right?" Aveline gestured politely to Bethany,

"If sister wanted a fish... sure..." She smiled.

* * *

.

.

.

"The Mages must be free! Can't you see how much torment they gave to us?" Anders shouted to a big group of mages. Their clothing seems to be very familiar to me, yet again... the atmosphere... it's different... and why Anders leading a big group of Mages here in Hightown? I thought he said he wanted to stay hidden from those Templar? Is this a Plan of Ambush?

"You! Bethany! You're angry that they took your freedom, right? You could've been living freely if they didn't make that stupid rules and the Circle." He glared at me.

"Shout all you like, but you're not going to get my support... _demon_!"

* * *

"Oh-Maker! I got one!" Bethany shouted cheerfully as a fish bit her bait.

"That was quick, here let me help you..." Aveline ran to her and helped her to pull her rod. The fish that she gets is pretty big, but I bet it would be enough for only three people or so.

"Poor thing, it's rather small, isn't it?" Aveline said when she took off the hook from the fish mouth.

"It's not..." Bethany replied as she just— stab a dagger on its head.

"A quick death..." Aveline said, her eyebrow raised. I bet she must be very surprised to that. Bethany, Carver and I are very used to fishing. We often did that back then in Lothering, though Bethany was pretty much just like Aveline right now. She doesn't want to kill any fishes because it's cruel— but she do wanted to eat some. She began to be braver when Father told her that it's not cruel if we gave them a quick death and not playing with it like what Carver usually do.

"Do you mind to get an empty box for me?" Bethany requested, I know what she is planning to do with it. She wanted to freeze the fish so it remain fresh until tonight.

"No problem, there's many of that on the ship..." Aveline replied as she left to get it. Bethany turned to me, her eyes are sparkling and she smiled like saying 'you'll eat fish tonight, sister. I promise' ... and in that very second I've fantasized that she would also the one who cook it— with transparent lace apron as the only clothing she is wearing. Then she bring two plates on her hands, offering me a tasty feast and a kiss as an extra seasoning. I'm such a pervert. That won't be happen. She don't even have transparent lace apron— maybe I should get one for her. I wonder if our next destination sells that kind of fashion.

"_Fish_!" Donnic shouted,

"Oh!" I looked at my bait. A very small fish struggling in it.

"It's small, let it swim around and see if she could attract bigger one..."

"You're smart! I didn't think of that before..." Donnic appreciated.

"Maybe it just because I'm cruel enough to watch animal suffer and too kind to see a human stomach suffer... unlike your wife..."

"Ha! You makes me wonder too. She could be cruel to Bandits but not to animals..." Donnic replied.

I caught a flash of pretty big fish swimming around my bait. It's body is long and a little bit like snake, yet I know it's not a snake— it have fins and a tail. I wonder when it will bite...

* * *

.

.

.

I woke up at my old home in Lothering. I knew it was supposed to be destroyed many years ago. Then as I spotted a sight of a woman, coming out from the bathroom without anything cover her skin.

"Sister..." I called.

"Oh.. there, are you ready, Bethany?" her voice might be the same, but _something_ just feel off.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Bed? You said you wanted to sleep with me. I'll give you it... _I'm professional_. You'll be pleased."

"Hmm..what? When? Have I said that to you before?" I asked.

"Yes..." she approached me. I always loved her muscles and also the way she look at me. Yet, still, _something_ feels very off.

"_Be mine,_ Bethany..." she said with her gentle voice, her hands reaching my cheek, caressing it very slowly. It was so good and tempting. Yet this— _is really off_. I don't think she will do this, _no!_

"No, you're a demon..." I replied as I shoved her away.

"How could you accuse your sister as a demon? " She strut into me, her eyes glaring with full of desire.

"Because you're not _her_..."

"Really? Just because you know I am not her? You know this is your most difficult temptation, you do have a desire to bed her... and you know you could enjoy me without feeling guilty... I just look the same with your love desire... bed me!" she rub her own breast and twisting her body in front of me.

"You know what turns me off? It's when you make _her jerky smile looks too beautiful to see._.. "

* * *

"Woohoo! A real catch!" I shouted happily. Bethany, Aveline, and Donnic lay down on the floor. They've tried so hard to help me to get— this shark. Big ones, bigger than Aveline.

"I can' believe it... a shark... we got a _shark_..." Aveline said.

"I know right... It's also surprising that we could pull it up with those strings..."

"I used a magic, sorry..." Bethany said. Everyone silenced awkwardly.

.

.

.

"What are you talking about? We got it... no need to apologize for using one..." I replied.

"I thought you'll be disappointed..." Bethany replied as she tried to stand up along with the others.

"Is it about pride? I don' have one if it's about fishing. I just want my food..."

"You know Hawke, I know what to do with this Shark..." Aveline said as she examined the Shark.

"You're not going to release it, right?" I asked.

"No, but anyway, let me cook this one. I bet you'll enjoy it..."

"Go on then. No more fishing for me too. Let's do something else while waiting for the dinner..." I said as I turn myself to Bethany. She seems to be smiling all day, what a sunny girl. I hope you're not pretending though.

_Don't suffer it... just pout if you want to pout!_

* * *

.

.

.

Since father's death, our head of family have been replaced by sister. Of course, Carver disagreed with this. He wanted to be the head of Family, yet everyone agreed that _he can't be one_— Even Mother also think that he isn't capable of managing the family better than our sister.

Mother have been taking a lot of job to add earning in our family, sister too also taking a few job while me and Carver remain at home. We supposed to be cleaning home and all, but it seems that it's only me who did it. Carver prefer to loafing around and play with our Mabari.

"Carver, are you really going to let me clean this house alone?"

"Why not?"

"I'll be really tired..."

"Then go to bed..."

I glared at him and he seems to be not care enough about it.

"We are not finished! Mother and sister will be very disappointed if the house is dirty!"

"You've a magic, why don't you use it..."

"Urgh... Carver..." I emphasized his name mockingly. _He just doesn't care!_

I decided to just spend all my play hours to clean the house since Carver want to use all his cleaning hours for playing. One must sacrifice or we are getting to nowhere. Sometime I just wanted to kick out my twin from house, but he is still— part of me. Although he is a bad boy from the beginning, he still have a kind heart inside him, it was proven when he goes around to help our neighbor with anything, then returning home with his reward. Proudly showed it off to mother and she seems to be happy too.

Because of him, we gets a lot more friend who often came to help or to ask for help. I'm also proud of him, although I always hate and disagreed with his way of thinking. It's fortunate that our sister always stand between us to stop our fight, she often side with me more than him though.

.

.

When I start to rearrange the writing desk, a letter with aromatic scent caught my attention. The seal was open and it said that it's addressed for my dearest sister. I have an urge to read it, although it could hurt me to learn what inside it.

The letter was sent by a woman, saying her gratitude for what my sister have done to help her. I also could see that she send us a few gold, which has already gone— probably to our family wallet. I won't mind with all the gratitude words, but I really mind about what I read in the last Paragraph. She was inviting my sister for a private talks in her room at Tavern— surely what kind of harm happen to her? But to imagine what could be happen in that room. It hurts me.

I scattered that letter and dumped it along with all the paid bills and old letters in our backyard. I'm not sure of what kind of feeling I have after I read it. I wanted to burn everything around me, yet I tried to not do anything that stupid or I'll regret everything in my life. So I made a fire manually and started to burn those letters— preparing one deep hole to burrow the ashes too. I just don't want to see that letter again— _no more_.

* * *

"It's a great catch." Anders appreciated as he saw the big plates with grilled shark meats on it, placed on top of our dining table. The smell of the grill, the overall looks of it, and the decoration made the plates looks very tasty. Everyone cheered for today's catch, even the gloomy Fenris could be happy.

"I know right, thanks to everyone who make this moment possible!" I said proudly.

"I never see meat this big before— not on my table..." Fenris said.

"I rarely gets so tempted with food, now I am... can we start?" Merrill said.

"Wait for the chef, she still have one plate to go... we don't want her to return with empty plates on the table!" Varric said.

"I wonder if I could just at least steal one bite? It looks tastier than my boots..." Isabela said as she glared to the meat.

"Stop glaring at it, you'll scare the taste..." I commented.

"If I could do that Hawke, I hope they ran to your lips so I'll have a reason to eat it..." Isabela replied.

"And here I thought I'm already delicious enough for everyone..." I replied, some people laughed at my jokes—mostly, they who already slept with me.

"Have you ever taste a mage fist, Isabela?" Bethany suddenly asked. I looked at her and see her eyes are glaring— like a jealous lover.

"I haven't, but I'm interested, Is it good?"

"Maybe, but what do you think if it's not up to your ass? Like— into your face?" Bethany said bitterly,

"I prefer it to be shoved in my ass, like the regular fisting, but hey... do I sense a_ jealousy_?" Isabela's eyes pierced to Bethany— who also did the same with her. This is not good, the food won't taste good if they fought right now.

.

.

Maybe I'll just town down the heat— or actually, _extinguish it._

.

.

"Can we stop with all the glaring?" I offered. Bethany and Isabela never been in a fight before, they get along with each other fine. I never know a simple jokes could make them fight that way— or just about how Bethany react to it. I'm not sure if it's also mean that she wanted me too or just because of her sibling part— where she doesn't want to see me make love with anyone when she is around.

"Your sister have a problem, Hawke... big one..." Isabela glared, Bethany only squinted her eyes in silence. I could feel the furious aura came out from her,

"Everyone have a problem, we are actually in a problem too... but let's just enjoy the night, ok? We will finish the problem later."

* * *

.

.

.

That night, I couldn't stop thinking of it. I see my sister started to wear her armors and all, but she never usually wear it that neat. She even made sure that her armor shining. I'm sure — she will go there to meet her. But I don't want it to be happen— no.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To meet a friend, why?" She asked back.

"You looks like you're going to meet a lover... shining armors, neat belts, and all..." I said desperately.

"Oh— well... we just met a few days ago... I helped her to find her treasure..."

"I see..." I pretended that I never read that letter.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Bethany. If mother wake up, tell her that I'm going out with friends..." She left the room so quickly after she said that. My heart started to aching as I see her departing, to meet a 'friend' that sent her that blasted letter.

I turn around to see my twin already fast asleep on his own bed and he won't wake up until morning— I can guarantee it. Though the empty bed across me feels very weird. I always spend a few minutes to see my sister snuggling her pillow at night, but now that it's empty— I only can imagine her sleeping with another woman— and I cried to my loss.

'What am I doing?' I asked to myself. Why do I let her go? It could be a trap! What if she gets in dangerous? What if the treasure was actually a smuggled stuff and she wanted to silence her forever? I can't let anything bad happen!_ No! Not to her!_

* * *

"So here we are, trying to solve the problem..." I started. The dinner is over and everyone have gone to their own room except me, Bethany and Isabela.

"What was that, Sweetness, your foul mouth and the glaring eyes..."

"Don't you dare touching my sister again..." Bethany said bitterly.

"I've slept with her, many people did... she doesn't mind it." Isabela replied.

"I know... but it's no more... whore. Just stay away from her."

"You realize you're now in _MY_ ship..." Isabela steps forward.

"and you realize I could sink this ship and she is _MY_ sister..." Bethany steps forward too.

.

.

They are glaring again...

.

.

"Uhh.. Let's make a little peace here... can't you just say : I'm sorry or something?" I tried to be in the middle of them.

"I rather say 'something' in this case..." Isabela said.

"Bethany, please... don't fight..." I begged. She frowned and sighed. Her face suddenly changes from furious into a sad face.

.

.

She stepped back,

.

.

"I'm sorry..."

"What?" Isabela looks surprised.

"I'm sorry, Isabela. I'm not in my clear mind... must be caused by the hunger last time..." Bethany explained.

"But we aren't even dueling..." Isabela said disappointedly.

"My sister is right about this... I don't want to fight..."

"You're weird, Sweetness... Whatever you exactly wanted, good luck with that..."

"Thanks, I'm returning to my room now..." Bethany left in hurry.

"I'll go talk with her, Thanks for communicating with her, Isabela..." I said as I hurried to chase Bethany.

* * *

.

.

.

.

I left home with a lousy blanket covering me like a robe. I decided to sneak in into the promised room in the Tavern— where my sister and her meet with each other. The Tavern is very crowded and when I arrive there, I couldn't see a sign of my sister with her yet until the door of their room opened from the other side. I hid inside a big chest in the room— it was supposed to be a place to keep a traveler's armor. I could guessed it from the stench of the chest.

"Say... you're the greatest woman around, right? I hope you don't mind to serve my desire before I return to Antiva..." that woman said with her sultry voice.

"Well, I don't mind for our beautiful tourist... I'm not into man anyway..." my sister replied her. Her eyes gazed helplessly— like being hypnotized.

"Good! Why don't you remove those shinny armor and start kissing me?"

"Of course... dear..." my sister replied as she turn around to strip her armors. I see that woman also turn around and— taking an empty glass and poured a wine into it. As I also could see, she also put a tear of something into it then the water glows bright, like a magic.

I turned my sight to my sister, there's something weird about her— her eyes aren't focused and her way of stripping her clothing is strange. I always watched her all the time— she never strip without looking down and not smiling at her own asset (such a weird behavior, I know)

"Honey— why don't you drink first?" she offered, just like what I thought. My sister turned around— like a lifeless creature, she take the glass and —

"Don't!" I jumped out from the chest, used my spirit bolt to break the glass in instant— then a quick dispel on them. I saw a dispelled spell and My sister's eyes returned to her usual sight.

"Wha-what happen...?"

"Oh-Shit..." the woman looked at me.

"Bethany?" My sister looking at me.

"APO—.." the woman tried to scream but my sister grabs her mouth and slammed her head to the stone wall brutally. I swear I could see the blood splattered all over the floor and her head deformed into something— ugly. Her eyes opened side and her jaw broken. My sister and I flustered, then we heard a loud thumping sound outside.

She open the door, and there I see, a lot of men falling on the floor. One by one waking up dumfounded, wondering about what just happen and why they are there.

"You killed her?" A man asked.

"She was trying to poison me but my sister spotted her pouring the poison in my wine..." My sister said.

"Thank you, I knew that before she forced me to drink it... it's a mind-control drink— she is a blood mage... killing her will dispel all the magic she held on this world."

My sister looked at me and smiling proudly.

"Well, looks like I just saved from that..."

_"Thank you so much, Bethany..."_

* * *

And finally, a mellow dramatic scene in the bed room. Most people would think this will be the moment where the protagonist shag her love. But please don't wish it, I'm trying to not do that here. Remember that my love is my sister— and we love each other.

"I'm going to be crazy... sister... this is hard...I swear I'll start hurting people if I kept keeping this feeling, no one would understand this feeling!" she said with her weeping eyes.

"I know how you feel, Bethany... me too feel the same way..." I said.

" I think we need our head checked! I love you and you love me, we have the same feeling, we have admitted it to each other too, but why are we so sad about it?

"Hmm... maybe because we... can't do what we wanted to do?"

"Exactly! I might be alright with falling for a woman thing and about you as a non-virgin with many ex lover, but... the incest thing... what would mother say about it?! What would Father say about it?! or worse, What would Carver say about it?!" She ranted in her cry.

"Would you try to wake them from the dead just to hear their agreement...?"

"Sister! Stop being funny!" she yelled and flailing her hands into me.

"I was just asking..."

"Ouh-hu-hu! You're so funny! I hate you!" she cried, I'm not sure of her actual feeling right now, but anyway, she flailed her hands faster on me.

"Alright-Alright, I have an Idea... why don't we... just sleep together tonight... you know, only cuddling and snuggling... nothing more. Maybe it will help?"

"Do siblings snuggle and cuddle?"

"Yes... I think.. never see a proper sibling in my entire life..."

"Well then, let's try that..." she sighed.

* * *

.

.

.

We are taking bath together that night. I sat across her , rubbing soap around my skin.

"Sister... what are you doing..." I asked to my sister who have been grabbing my breast and shaking it slowly. I would be feeling good if she actually did something else that time, or at least having a reason to touch it. But she have been there staring at it, shaking it and all she said was...

"It's—_ big_..."

"You have a pair too..." I said. Her eyes still gazing on my breast.

"Hmmm-hmm..." she raised an eyebrow, her face was so dumb— but still attractive to me at least.

"Can I— sleep on it?" she asked,

"Eh? Uh- sure!" What? Why did I agree with that?

"So... big..." she rested her head on my breast. I don't have much choice but to just hug her— and slipped to the ground because of her weight pulling me down while my slippery skin doesn't help.

There I thought— in that position, I tried to reach my sister's breast. I wonder what makes her feel good on touching mine— and it proved that it do have a unique feeling, it's warm... bouncy... I don't know how to describe it further, but maybe all I could say is : there is a personal satisfaction when touching it... strange... but _good._

* * *

I can't sleep that night. My mind is still full of perverted fantasies. I keep having an urge to kiss the person that's currently in my embrace or just simply strip her and —and— do anything my lips wanted to do.

It's just a snuggle and hug... friendly one! Sibling one! I kept telling myself those words. I just hope that I will be tired and start to sleep. Yet my hands keep trying to explore her bouncy part— her big part— and the most warm part!

Maybe just a little grope will do, and a few squeezes, good thing she is wearing Hawke Family's finery now. Because I could slip my naughty hands in and feels the sensation. It was good, really good. I rounded her breast, slowly explored every single inch of her bouncy part then playing with the nipples.

It just feels so good when I do this, Bethany surely have one top quality women asset, and what else good is, she is not even complaining about it—a sleeping person can't complain except they are awake. I kept on my hand work, sailing my fingers around the hardened nipples— wait... Hardened nipples?

I quickly take my hands off it, It's bad if I kept on it. I'm still not supposed to do anything but snuggling and hugging. We are siblings, remember? Siblings!

"Please don't stop..." Bethany requested.

"Yes, I'm sorry... I forgot out promise..." I replied. Wait a minute, she said '_please don't stop'_ there..._ Don't_? She enjoyed it? But anyhow, I still have to remember that we... are siblings... no touchy, no bouncy, no kissy.

"Please... don't stop..." she turned to me. Her face blushed madly, her smile is sweet, and... she wanted me.

.

.

.

_I can't resist it anymore!_

.

.

.

"Well.. screw promise and all, let's sex?"

She just hugged me and—

* * *

"You two will be going tomorrow morning, right?" my mother asked.

"It might be earlier, Mother. We are just waiting the marches from Redcliff to reach Lothering, then we both will be off to Ostagar..." my sister replied. She and Carver will be going to fight for our King— the guy that we never met before. The Idea of soldier is stupid, why would they fight for the man that they don't even met before? They even put their life on the line. Wait, Life?

"Please, don't go! Sister!" I begged,

"We need to, Bethany. It's a war with darkspawn...we have to stop the blight before it consume us all!"my sister replied. True, what they are going to do is clear— to rally under King Cailan and unite to fight the Blight, maybe it's not stupid after all.

"Then I'll go too!" I said.

"You can't, Bethany... stay here... take care of mother..." my sister said.

"Yes. that's the best you can do, we might not return here... mother need a protection... That's why you should be more focus on your rogue training! Or your sword-skill!" Carver added. Might not return? What the hell he means, I don't want that. I mean, he can go, but no, please don't take my sister too!

"Carver! No one is going to die. We will win!" my sister scolded him.

"Anyhow, can you please take your food? Let's use this very moment as a prayer for safety." Mother requested.

"Yes Mother" We all replied before we fall into a moment of silence, praying for our own wishes with Mother leads the prayer. I heard the Maker will bless us more if we pray with family. I wished for everyone safety, even Carver.

"Now, the more you eat, the more safety you get from the Maker!" Mother said.

"Then I'll eat very much! I'm not going to lose you, sister, I won't!" I said clearly. Mother and Sister smiled at me, while Carver — just simply start his own meal. I know what he wanted to say, but it doesn't matter! I know it's stupid to just trust everything that Mother said, although I knew it was a lie, but it just feel good to believe it— and to think positive.

* * *

She is a wild kisser— like a hungry carnivore, and who knows that a raspy voice could be sounds so erotic at time like this? Bethany might be a virgin, an amateur at this case. But she have beneficial body part which gave pleasure for her partner without her need to do a lot of work, first : it's about that busty bouncy big breast, second : it's about her pretty face, third: It's about her... just her, everything from her is marvelous. I feel glad to be able to feast her first before anyone else.

If one ask me to describe how do I please my own sister, I would just tell them a story about the adventure of two hands, strong-manly-hands, names are Right and Left. They both are observant traveler, firstly, they visited the bare back together. They wished bare back was closer to their base, so they search for a way to push bare back closer. Right held her shoulder and Left on her silky smooth hair.

It was a success push, lips joined and currently doing it's ritual but suddenly she slid down and 'Ouch!'

"Mhmhm...it's still lovely" she said after she bit my neck, interrupted my epic adventure story.

"What was that bite for?" I asked as I held my neck— It's not bleeding, Thanks the Maker she isn't exactly a carnivore. I thought it will be ripped off.

"Just wanted you to make sound, you've been very quiet since we kissed."

"Why would someone have to make sound during intimacy?"

"To please me, sister. Moan! Or tell me a story, so that I could feel that I'm really romancing you..."

"I was just thinking about that, how about The Epic Adventure of Two hands? Strong manly hands?" I asked, she chuckled very sweetly before she held both of my hands, dragging it back to the bed along with her and said.

"Could you tell me, with only a few words but more action?" she said— in sultry whisper! How Precious!

I smiled to agree with her. Then I began from her shoulder,

"A beginning" I started as my hands grope around her neck and shoulder, helped by some kisses from time to time, she whimpered and her eyes are closed. She relaxed her muscles and her hands raised to the top, weakly lay on the soft bed. Then I traveled down to her breast, rounding it, jiggling it, and lastly gobbling it.

"A rain in the mountain peak..." I continued as I trailed my tongue on her nipples. She smiled widely as her hand rest upon mine, messing up my good hair while pressing me deeper. As I shook her mountain with my mouth, she pulled my hair— trying to move it to the other mountain. I agreed with her command and began to give the same treatment— she laughed happily.

My hand traveled through her stomach, a gentle rub around her groin and a few kisses on the blushing skin drove her to giggles, sweet and soft despite the throaty voice when she spoke. I touched her— I touched her core.

"It's flooding down there..." I said. She winked at me and bit her own lower lips, her eyes glaring fiercely, her free hands touched my arm, stroking her delicate fingers , such a flirt!

"Will the muscular knights help the poor little me before I drown?" She raised both of her legs. Offering her core— to be loved fully.

"Yes..." I said plainly, I think I was supposed to answer it with pretty words. Too late. I just feel too itchy to leave it be.

It's time for an extra dinner and this _must be done._

* * *

"Are you cold Bethany?" She offered me her mantle.

"No, I'm fine..." I refused before I continued to salvage things from the corpses. Our family have gone down to a poor living in Kirkwall. We have to help Meeran killing peoples. It's good thing that we chose this path, so we could also rob their stuff while also taking their life to get our coins.

It's annoying when I knew I could simply fire balling people, yet I have to just work with my knife— like a rogue. Or actually, I shouldn't complain about that. Maybe this is what the non-mages feel. I just can't believe we are forced to do this for a year to pay for our uncle's debt. If it is not for our mother, I would prefer to live in the jungle instead of doing all this.

But at least, my sister seems to be enjoying this— not the killing part, but the fighting part. She gets even more and more talented with her hands every night—and her tongue too. She spoke like a demon, diddling every single creatures who tried to oppose her. Although I do mind to see her whoring, I can't be all protective or ranting about it, she did it for me— so I didn't need to do it!—and so our family can feed! Stupid Gamlen keep producing debt, not money.

If only Carver was here— he probably will do the same like Gamlen. He is an idiot. It's not like I didn't miss him though. I hate to admit that I feel my life become too quiet when he is gone. I and my sister always agreed with each other, we almost never fought with each other like how we were. Only a few times back then, when she play prank on me and Carver in our birthday.

"You could've become a good rogue if you practice it..." my sister said as she also join me searching for valuables.

"I wish I could play a sword like you, it's annoying to keep playing with back stabs and all..."

"Well, you're a few years late to take that path. It's not going to be very effective— especially because you have a lot of muscles to build for just be able to hold this— heavy sword." she showed me her yet— again, a new sword. She keep changing to a better sword from time to time— some are taken from the dead.

"True... but I think I have a better kicks though!" I said proudly.

"Really?" She smiled at me.

"Yes, really! I'll show you!" I said. She smiled and showed her Shoulder.

"Go on..." She said as she pointed to her shoulder.

"Here you go!" I kicked my feet up to her shoulder.

* * *

"Ahh!" Bethany moaned.

She danced her hips as her legs locked on my shoulder. Her hands squeezing on the bed, her face is all red, and she is soaked with sweats —_ we both are_. I was digging deep into her maidenhood with my left hand's two fingers, opening the entrance so my tongue could please her better.

"Could you be more faster?" She asked. I replied with only action. She wriggled harder and her moan seems to be louder. It's good thing that even if her moan is out of control, she still could at least make a less sound by adding more curtain to prevent anyone bothered by our sound.

"Oh!-oh!-oh! I need you now..." she demanded as her hand grabs on my hair.

"Leave— leave it to the hands!" She pulled me up.

I landed a few more licks before I get up there to respond to her. She sticks out her tongue aggressively to reach my lips. My hands still down there to dig inside her, she just get her first time bleeding a few minutes ago. I can't believe she was actually kept herself a Virgin until now. I was expecting her to lie a bit, but she didn't.

She started to hump on my hands—wildly. Her mouth greedily seek for my lips, her hands locked my head close to hers. Her tongue played swiftly, her legs kicking on mine yet she tried to keep my hands inside her.

.

.

.

_"Sister, I— I think I'm going to—"_

* * *

.

.

.

I've been sitting on bench near a fountain in Hightown. We are waiting for our target to pass by, just as told in our task. My sister chose to stand close to the pillar, said she will looks strange if she sat elegantly like me. We actually also planned for a drama if we find a trouble before attacking.

"Psst.. Bethany.." My sister whispered. I stood up and see three man walking to the Blooming Rose.

"Is that him?" I whispered back. My sister shook her head. I tried to take a mention on their clothing— looks very Orlesian. Then behind them, a slightly older man walking very— Orlesian-ly!

"That's him..." My sister prepared herself. She takes out her sword.

"What's the plan, sister?" I asked.

"Hmmm... Sword for everyone?"

"I...I don't know...if that is a good idea."

"I'm joking... let's _Finish_ this quietly..."

* * *

"I'm not very acrobatic as you thought!" Bethany complained to Varric.

"Oh-come on, Lady Sunshine. I just wanted to see you kicks people."

"I only learn very-very little about rogue training... I spend my time mostly to learn Magic."

"I see, but I heard you can do some good kicks..."

"She do good bites too..." I added.

"Oh! Hello Hawke... you seems to be happy today..." Varric greeted me.

"Sister..." Bethany smiled warmly. I'll never see her the same again after last night. Her finishing is very magical, I can't describe it in any other words than it. I was proud, feeling guilty, and satisfied in the same time when we sealed our moment with a romantic kiss.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We will be mooring soon, Isabela said she got someone that can make a fortune for us in Llomerynn..."

"I bet they must be Pirates..." Bethany said.

"Obviously... yes, but hey, what do you think of living as Pirates?" Varric asked.

"Hmm, I can imagine a few fashion that might fit me... black trousers, boots, big black hats and loose white shirts... I don't want the hook hands or peg legs though..."

"Maybe wear a red scarf, just like before..." I added,

"That's a good idea..."

"What about you Hawke? Any interest to be a pirates?"

"Not really, I just want to live my life to the end... so anything works." I replied.

"Really? Don't have thought to breed, Hawke?"

"Who needs breeding anyway, I prefer to dedicate my life to someone special..." I stared at Bethany, Varric seems to notice it very quickly.

"Ah- then Hawke's blood should continue from you, Lady Sunshine... you have a private body guard already, find a husband."

"Really? What if I also want to end here? —it's a beautiful and sweet curses, also a bond that I will never let go... She is the worthy one to own all of my life..." Bethany replied, her gaze directed to me.

"Fair enough... wait... is the sun getting hotter here? Wait— Hawke?" Varric flustered.

Bethany struted to me

.

.

.

and I approach her.

.

.

.

She placed her hands upon my shoulder

.

.

.

and mine around her hips.

.

.

.

We kissed, right in front of anyone who want to see us

.

.

— even if it strange for them, we don't care.

All we care about :

_I love her — she loves me, and here I'll live for her— my dearest sister, my only family._


End file.
